


The Conversation

by maemusicmelody



Series: Shatter: What now? [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Blood, Cheating, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Punching, Self-Harm, Tigger warning, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Dia and Kanan kept what was going on between them and Ruby a secret. When Mari found out Ruby has been hurting herself, she demanded answers. (Sub-story to Shatter)





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I was aske to write how Mari and Dia's conversation went during my fanfiction Shatter, so here you go.

The blonde was shaking. Mari wondered if Dia could feel it as she gripped onto the raven hair's arm tightly and dragged her out of the room to leave Kanan and Ruby alone to talk.

What was going on?

What had happened that was bad enough to drive Ruby to this point?

Blood... So much blood.

Never in her life had Mari wanted to throw up so bad. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces after she had witnessed Ruby dragging that metal blade against her delicate skin.

Why Ruby... _Why?_

Why did Ruby want to hurt herself?

Mari didn't mean to be rough with Dia. The older sister was obviously distraught, depressed even, at what was going on. Yet the anger got the best of Mari, her nails digging into Dia's arm until the door was shut behind them and she practically threw Dia in front of her.

"What the fuck happened Dia?" Her voice growled. She wanted answers and she wanted it now.

But Dia wouldn't answer her. Emerald eyes couldn't even look at Mari and instead stared at the ground. Everything was silent. Then Mari barked at her again.

"I'm not going to ask again, Dia. Tell me what the hell happened to Ruby?!" Mari demanded, her fists at her sides.

"It's none of your business, Mari-san... It will all be resolved soon enough--"

"No, Dia!" Mari cut her off, taking a step forward. It was taking all the strength she had to stop herself from lunging at the girl. "This is my business. Ruby is my family too. None of this makes sense. Obviously nothing is okay. Ruby is _HURTING_ herself Dia. She's **BLEEDING.** You will tell me what the fuck happend if I have to pry it out of you."

"..." Dia was shaking again, tears falling down her cheeks again. Her eyes were puffy from crying earlier already. It hurt. Ruby was hurt. Her little sister was hurting herself. "It's my fault... It's all my fault."

"...what did you do Dia...? What did you do?!" Mari couldn't feel sympathy even though she wanted to so bad. Dia was her best friend, one of the girl's she grew up with as a child. She wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay, that they would work together to fix the problem. But how could she feel bad for Dia when she was the reason Ruby's blood stained her uniform?

"...R-ruby... Walked in on m-me and Kanan..." She spoked hesistantly, as words left a bad tasted in her mouth.

Mari's heart dropped to her stomach. That's what they did?! Of all things in the world that could have happened, it had to be that? "Y-you... You and Kanan had sex? Are you fucking kidding me Dia...?" She wanted to laugh even though it wasn't funny at all. Mari was shocked, staring at Dia in disbelief as if by some odd reason Dia would tell her she was joking and tell her what really happened-- but why would Dia joke about that?

When Dia shook her head, Mari attacked her, shoving her against the wall agressively with a loud bang as Dia hit her head. "Are you FUCKING kidding me Dia?! That's what you did??? You fucked your sister's girlfriend."

"I didn't mean... I... It happened all so fast and--"

"Don't give me your excuses I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you would do this to your own sister!" Mari screamed at her crying friend, probably spitting on her face as she did so. "Don't you love Ruby? Wasn't Ruby your whole fucking world? Why Dia WHY?!"

"Kanan is just so... I just--"

"You couldn't help yourself, is that it? For a girl who talks so much about self control and uprightness, seems like you're a hypocrite." Mari hissed. She wasn't yelling anymore, but her voice was cold and threatening, almost mocking Dia. "Kanan is so what? Pretty? Beautiful? Down right sexy? Hot? Yeah I know. You don't think it's crossed my mind at least once or twice that it would be fun to fuck her?"

Dia's face was flushed bright red at the words. Yes those were accurate descriptions of Kanan. She wouldn't deny that. Again she looked down at the floor with shame, but it seemed to piss Mari off when she did so, the blonde raising an arm to punch the wall next to her head on frustation.

"Have some fucking pride and look at me while I'm talking to you!" Her golden eyes were glaring at Dia with such anger that it made Dia scared to look at her. "Fucking take responsibility for what you did."

Still Dia didn't speak. Words unable to form whether it be to defend herself or to admit fault. What could she say?

Nothing she could say would change what happened.

"Speak goddammit! Or does Kanan's pussy got your tongue?" Mari placed her hands against Dia's shoulders and shoved her against the wall again. "How was it Dia? Your hands all over Kanan's body, squeezing her boobs and your tongue on her mouth? Or were you too busy enjoying her fingers inside of you, her tongue brushing against your clit? Ahaha! Did you go all at it~? Do some kinky ass shit--"

"Shut up Mari! Sh-shut up!" Dia begged.

It hurt. It hurt. Make it stop.

Dia hated herself. Even just the thought of it was getting her all squirmish again despite the tears dripping down her chin and her heart burning in pain.

Take it back. Let her turn back time and stop herself.

"Why the hell should I?! You liked it didn't you? That's why you did it, you fucking selfish bitch. It felt good right so who cares!" Mari was fighting the urge to punch Dia across the face. She was disgusted. Just looking at Dia made her want to gag and vomit.

How dare she?! How dare!

"You don't see me acting on my urges! You know how much I like your sister, but you don't see me going behind Kanan's just to have a one night stand with Ruby." It hurt. Everything about this situation _hurt._

No wonder Ruby was **devestated.**

Mari would have been too if she had been in her place.

"Was it worth it.Was the pleasure worth breaking your sister's heart?! Was it worth watching Ruby not eat, watching her cut herself?" Mari was sobbing now, her hand pounding on the wall to the point there was a visible crack. "Tell me Dia! _WAS IT WORTH IT_?"

Before Dia could speak, Mari laughed bitterly. "You knew Ruby was in love with Kanan ever since we were little, that little puppy crush she's always had. You saw how excited she was whenever Kanan was around. That sparkle in her eyes... You knew how hard it was for that shy girl to muster up the courage to tell Kanan how she felt."

It hurt to remember the memory, to remember that Ruby chose Kanan, but it hurt more to know that Ruby's happiness was taken away from her. "Kanan said yes to her, Dia. Kanan wanted to be with Ruby too. Don't you remember how happy Ruby was when she told us?"

"Mari p-please... Stop..."

"Ruby was happy Dia. She was happy and healthy and safe. Now look at her. She's broken."

"I know... I know..!!!" Dia cried her heart out, practically screaming out her tears. "Mari..."

"Ruby loved you more than anyone else in this world. I'm certain she loves you more than she loves Kanan, you are her sister afterall." Mari sighed, her arms dropping to the her sides. Her voice sounded dead. "She loved you so much and this is what you do to her. What the fuck were you thinking...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't tell that to me. Make Ruby believe it." Mari stared Dia directly in the eyes before dropping her gaze and scoffing. "I can't do this. You _sicken_ me."

Mari backed off then turned around. Now that it was silent, she could hear Ruby's crying from the inside the room. Even though ever fiber of her being was telling her to go inside and take that girl with her, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

All of this was too much.

"Don't bother talking to me anymore." Mari mumbled, walking off to leave the house. "I want nothing to do with you unless Ruby magically forgives you."

"She will! I'll make everything right again Mari. P-please don't leave! We need you. I'll fix this."

Mari huffed, hands in her pocket as she walked out of sight.

_"Ganbaruby."_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol


End file.
